Break Trough
by Lukisan Abstrak
Summary: Aku dapat mendengar jelas suaranya, mengenali nada bicara dan wajahnya, mungkin? . "Aku menginginkanmu." AkaKuro fanfiction. knb belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
1. Prologue or Teaser, maybe?

Pagi ini, ketika aku terbangun, tenggorokanku terasa sakit—seperti dipaksa menjerit—dengan jejak airmata membekas di pipi.

Rasanya kepalaku seperti habis dikuras, kehilangan sebuah bagian penting dalam satu malam. Entah apa itu.

Ada satu nama, atau satu bagian, yang masih kuingat sampai sekarang.

'Seijuurou Akashi'

* * *

KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

This Fiction's belong to me.

* * *

proLOGue

Nama itu, Seijuurou Akashi, hanya dengan mendengarnya membuat darahku berdesir dan jantung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seperti aku pernah bertemu, maksudku, seperti pernah mengenal orang itu sebelumnya.

Beberapa kaki di depanku, pria itu, pria berhelai merah dengan manik senada bebatuan rubi, tengah menatapku dalam diam.

"Kau melupakanku." Ucapnya kala aku telah melewatinya beberapa langkah.

Aku berbalik, menatapnya yang tengah memunggungiku, meminta penjelasan.

Pria itu berbalik, menatapku tepat di mata. "Aku adalah, Akashi Seijuurou."

Kala tatap bersiteru, napas menderu, darah berdesir, jantung memacu ganas. Sebuah teropong coba pahami apa yang ada di balik samudera berjalan berisi hartakarun. Jantung serasa berhenti kala aku menyadari sesuatu. "Kau...,"

"... Seorang pembunuh bayaran."

"Aku menginginkanmu"

BREAK TROUGH

By Lukisan Abstrak.

Warning: Innatural, maybe a heavy plot, boring, update, complicated storyline and surface, etc.

Rated: T

Status: BEGIN.


	2. Satu

Warning applied

.

I'm newbie, yoroshiku. Sorry, it's sucks

.

No flame please.. I beg you... -u-

Bab Satu

Dunia ini penuh akan misteri, kata guru pembelajaran sosial di kelasnya. Seperti sebuah frasa atau kata, terangkai menjadi satu lewat beberapa unsur atau huruf, begitu pula sejarah, tuturnya. Hari ini, sekolah dibubarkan lebih awal berkat sebuah acara yang diadakan guna sambut tamu dari departemen pendidikan yang katanya sangat penting. Pemuda berambut biru itu berjalan dalam kerumunan di trotoar sambil menatap pria berambut merah yang seperti familiar untuknya. Sampai seseorang terjatuh dengan pendarahan.

* * *

' _Aku, aku adalah bagian kecil dari serpihan kaca. Menjalar,_ menyayat _yang hendak mengambilku, atau bahkan memasuki tubuhnya...'_

" _Novel karangan seorang penulis berinisial S.A, dipublikasikan tanggal 20 Desember tahun lalu dengan respon fantastis dari sastrawan terkemuka lainnya." Aku menutup buku dan meletakkannya di rak perpustakaan. Sebenarnya, belakangan ini, ada yang menggangguku. Bersamaan dengan munculnya penulis bernama pena S.A ini, kasus pembunuhan terjadi di berbagai titik dengan pelaku yang belum tertangkap._

' _Pembunuhan kembali terjadi di jalan_

 _Dilansir dari , pembunuhan kali ini meletakkan seorang wanita 20 tahun yang berkarier di kantor telekomunikasi, sebagai_ ** _chief executive officer,_** _dalam status korban. Peristiwa ini diduga sebagai pembunuhan berencana yang melibatkan beberapa saingan perusahaan telekomunikasi tempatnya bekerja. Adapun polisi tengah memintai keterangan dari 10 orang saksi kejadian. "Ini bukanlah kasus yang ringan," tutur kepala kepolisian bagian barat daya. Pembunuhan terjadi di tengah kerumunan secara spon_' aku menutup koran itu._

* * *

Tubuh itu terjatuh dengan darah mengalir dari torsonya. Pria bersurai merah melebarkan mata dan menyerukan kepada mereka, "Panggil ambulans!" trotoar dilanda kepanikan, orang memberi ruang untuk melihat tubuh yang sekarat dengan luka tusukan. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu melebarkan mata dengan sorotan yang terarah pada pria bersurai merah yang tubuuhnya bergetar panik.

* * *

 _Banyak sekali hal yang tersembunyi, aku setuju dengan pernyataan guruku yang satu ini. Apa yang ada di balik kabut mungkin adalah yang sebenarnya, atau mungkin... tidak? Tapi, aku melihatnya, bagaimana pisau menikam torso itu, bagaimana ia menampakkan ekspresi panik dan membawa tubuhnya bergetar. Atau bagaimana ia berteriak, menyerukan pada orang lainnya untuk menelpon ambulans sementara ia coba hentikan pendarahan sang korban. Bahkan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ia menangis dan muntah kala berikan kesaksian pada para petugas kepolisian. Aku tertarik padanya._

* * *

"Ano..." pemuda berambut biru itu angkat bicara. Sudah tiga jam berlalu semenjak insiden pembunuhan itu terjadi. Si rambut biru mengikuti pemuda berambut merah hingga beberapa blok.

Yang diikuti, menoleh. "Kau mengikutiku," ucapnya dingin.

"Kau yang membunuhnya."

"Katakan, siapa namamu."

"Tetsuya Kuroko."

"Baiklah, Tetsuya, aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong karena aku memang tidak melakukannya."

"Aku melihatmu."

Si rambut merah menghela napas. "Baiklah..., lalu mengapa kau tidak melaporkannya?"

"Karena aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"...Seijuurou Akashi, namaku."

* * *

 _Nama itu, nama yang sangat kukenal, atau tidak? Yang membuat darah berdesir dengan pikiran melayang terseret arus imaji liar tanpa batas. Nama yag datang bersama dengan sosok pria berambut merah dengan irisan tomat pada kedua biji matanya._

 _Aku membatu, entah harus berkata apa. Menatap, menyelami kedua bola mata yang memendar emosi dalam berbagai sorot dan perspeksi tanpa cacat yang mendorong kesadaran menuju ambang batas aberantisme. Darah berdesir, jantung memacu ganas, emosi bertubruk, "Kau...,"_

.

Break Trough

by Lukisan Abstrak.

.

disc: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

enjoy ;)

.

Darah mengalir, mencetakkan noda di sepanjang aspal. Pria itu berdiri, menatap datar dengan irisan azure pada biji matanya.

.

.

* * *

 _Ketika aku memasuki kelas pagi tadi, aku mendengar ucapan mereka. Terasa menyakitkan, tapi aku mencoba tidak peduli._

 _"Aku kasihan padanya. Seperti orang yang tidak punya harapan hidup." –kemudian mereka tertawa._

 _Harapan hidup? Aku punya. Jika aku tidak punya, maka aku tidak akan pernah merasa kecewa—bahkan menangis. Terakhir kali aku menangis, minggu lalu, karena tidak bisa masuk ke final lomba menulis. Kagami—rekanku—bilang aku tidak punya semangat menulis lagi. Katanya sih, ceritaku hambar._

 _Mereka tidak mengerti apapun. Hanya karena aku tidak menampakkan emosi, bukan berarti aku tidak punya. Hanya karena tatapan mataku kosong, bukan berarti aku tak memiliki harapan._

Harapan. Sesuatu itu terasa mengagumkan. Bisa kurasakan lewat lidah dan kulit, kulihat lewat mata, terdengar lewat telinga, dan terbau lewat hidung.

 _"Kau memiliki harapan," ucapnya._

 _Aku menengadahkan kepala, menatap dia yang berdiri di depan mejaku._

 _"Matamu penuh akan harapan," lanjutnya._

 _"Apa.. Yang kau bicarakan?"_

 _"Setelah mata kuliah ini selesai nanti, ikut aku."_

* * *

Ingatan itu seperti menguar di ruangan yang terbalut desain klasik ini. Asap mengepul, entah berasal dari kopi atau dari rokok. Semua kayu pada ruangan ini dipernis dan dicat cokelat tua. Hanya ruangan dengan luas enam belas meter persegi yang memiliki dua jendela di setiap sisi ruangan dan sebuah meja kopi yang dipasangkan dengan dua buah sofa merah serta empat buah meja kecil di setiap sudut ruangan yang masing-masing ditempati radio klasik, vas bunga, pengharum ruangan, dan sebuah pedang pendek bersarung emas. Lampu bohlam 3 watt terletak di atas meja kopi, tidak bisa dimatikan, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi yang diiringi oleh berita pagi dari radio klasik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya si rambut biru.

"Aku ingin kau melihat harapan dan emosi lebih banyak lagi," jawab yang berambut merah.

"Caranya?"

"Dengan mengikutiku, sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran."

"Apa yang akan kudapat?"

"Pengalaman."

Rokok ditepukkan ke asbak, radio klasik masih berkoar dan kopi masih mengepulkan asap.

"Kenapa kau menjadi pembunuh?" tanya sang pria bersurai biru.

"Kalau kau membahas teori, maka akan kuakui, semua yang ada di dunia ini memiliki alasan. Lalu bagaimana jika alasanku adalah karena ketidak adaan alasan itu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak menggunakan logika?"

Yang berambut merah menjeda, menyesap kopi. "Lalu, bagimu, apa itu alasan? Aku sudah mengelilingi dunia untuk mencari alasan itu sendiri. Kutanya, apa alasan aku keliling dunia?"

"Tentu saja karena kau mencari alasan itu."

"Lalu kenapa aku mencari alasan itu?"

Si rambut biru bungkam. "Namamu, Akashi 'kan?"

"Namaku adalah bagaimana kau memanggilku, tapi jati diriku ada pada deretan nama itu sendiri, nama yang kumiliki—Seijuurou Akashi. Nama berdiri di depan, mewakili apa yang ada di dalam diriku, apapun itu, emosi apapun itu."

"Baiklah, aku mengikutimu, Seijuurou Akashi."

.

.

* * *

 _Aku sadar itu tidak mudah. Ketika melihatnya membunuh, aku jatuh hati padanya. Tatapan itu menusuk pada korbannya, seperti menilik harapan dari korbannya. Wajahnya datar ketika ia berjalan menabrak korbannya sambil menusukkan sebuah belati. Ia tangkas, memasukkan kembali belati itu, memasang wajah terkejut dan berteriak untuk menelpon ambulans. Bahkan aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar._

* * *

Ia menghampiri Kuroko, pria berambut biru, dan melemparkan belati itu pada Kuroko. "Sebenarnya, membunuh bukan hanya masalah mematikan targetmu. Kau harus memiliki target dalam membunuh target itu sendiri."

"Aku mengerti. Lalu, apa yang harus aku pikirkan saat membunuh targetku? Kau bahkan bersikap seperti pembunuh tak berperasaan, dan tanpa emosi."

Akashi menatap Kuroko. "Entahlah. Tapi bagiku, membunuh bukanlah masalah menghilangkan perasaan itu sendiri, tapi bagaimana mengendalikannya. Bagiku, justru membunuh itu adalah ajang dimana kau mengendalikan emosi dan perasaanmu itu. Aku sendiri memerlukan perasaan untuk membunuh. Tapi, perlu kau catat, semua itu bergantung pada individu masing-masing."

"Aku tahu."

Akshi menatap Kuroko. "Kau bisa."

.

.

Darah mengalir, mencetakkan noda di sepanjang aspal. Pria itu berdiri, menatap datar dengan irisan azure pada biji matanya. Pria di hadapannya memohon, tatapannya hampa tapi memendar sesuatu.

"Tuan, akan kuberitahu satu hal sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu. Akashi bilang padaku kalau ini akan melunaskan bebanku di pembunuhan pertama yang kulakukan." Kuroko, si rambut biru, mengeluarkan belati pemberian Akashi.

"Namaku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pembunuh." Dan belati itu menembus epidermi, pecahkan jantung.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Kuroko mencabut belati itu dan membersihkannya dengan sebuah saputangan putih berbordir _S.A_ di salah satu sudutnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan barang bukti."

"Cara membunuhmu tidak akan menyisakan barang bukti selama kau tetap waspada."

 _Akashi benar. Aku melihat berbagai emosi terpendar dari sana. Entah penyasalan atau kesedihan, semua itu mengandung harapan.. Bahkan dari mata yang terlihat hampa sekalipun, airmata keluar. Harapan menciut, berusaha dilipat namun masih tetap ada._

 _Kehidupan baruku dimulai, bersama Akashi, mencoba menilik sisi lain dari..._

 _Tatapan mereka._

"Aku mengikutimu, Seijuurou Akashi."

-Tebece-

a/n: ini apa? ntahlah, Luki juga ga tau... maaf kalo jelek /emang jelek ampuun/

tolong sarannya yaa~ love you ヾ(*)ﾉ


End file.
